1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device, and particularly to a safety device for young would-be swimmers. The safety device may be configured to fit around the torso of a swimmer and may include a handle. The handle may be attached to the device so that an instructor or other person may provide support for the swimmer while allowing for full freedom of movement. The safety device may further include one or more panels, straps, and/or fasteners so as to provide a customized fit for any sized swimmer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A novice swimmer may not have developed a sense of his or her own buoyancy or control of his or her body when attempting to swim. In an effort to teach individuals these skills, swim instructors may use one or more safety devices to help support the student. One common problem with many of these devices is that they may be constructed from one or more parts that float in water. This may impede the student's ability to learn to remain buoyant under his or her own direction. Other devices currently available on the market may be bulky or may fail to remain secured to the student's body. These devices may interfere with the student's ability to move freely and safely in the water while under the guidance of the instructor. The instant invention is directed to a safety device that remains secured to a swimmer's body and allows a novice swimmer to develop and appreciate his or her own sense of buoyancy while still allowing freedom of movement.